Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Thanos ist der Hauptschurke aus dem Marvel Cinematic Universe. Er trat bisher in nebensächlichen Rollen in den Filmen The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy ''und ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''sowie als Hauptschurke in Avengers: Infinity War'' und Avengers: Endgame auf. Nachdem sein Heimatplanet Titan aufgrund von Überbevölkerung zugrunde ging, beschloss Thanos die Infinity-Steine zu sammeln um mit ihrer Macht die Hälfte allen Lebens im Universum auszulöschen damit kein anderer Planet dieses Schicksal teilen muss. Obwohl sich Thanos sowohl die Avengers als auch die Guardians of the Galaxy entgegenstellen, hat Thanos Erfolg und kann mit einem Fingerschnipsen tatsächlich die Hälfte allen Lebens ausradieren. Er wurde von Josh Brolin dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Thanos wuchs auf dem utopischen Planeten Titan auf, auf dem es Reichtum im Überfluss gab. Thanos erkannte jedoch, dass der Planet überbevölkert war und sich somit in den Ruin treiben würde. Als dieses Unheil abzusehen war, trat Thanos vor den Rat des Planeten und bat eine Lösung an: Er schlug vor, dass die Hälfte der Population - durch Zufall bestimmt - hingerichtet werden sollte um die Zukunft des Planeten zu schützen. Thanos' Plan wurde jedoch abgelehnt und er wurde als Wahnsinniger bezeichnet. Thanos' Prophezeihung trat schließlich in Kraft und aus dem üppigen Planeten Titan wurde aufgrund der Überpopulation und der daraus entstehenden Knappheit an Ressourcen ein unbewohnbares Ödland. Die Bewohner des Planeten starben, genau wie es Thanos befürchtet hatte. In tiefer Trauer erkannte Thanos, dass er handeln müsse um zu verhindern, dass den Rest des Universums das gleiche Schicksal wie Titan befällt. Er versammelte eine Armee, die Chitauri, und begann, Planeten nach Planeten zu erobern und dort die Hälfte der Bevölkerung hinzurichten um Überpopulation einzudämmen. Thanos arbeitete stets nach dem Zufallsprinzip, damit es keinen Unterschied zwischen Arm und Reich gab; alle konnten theoretisch sterben. Obwohl Thanos wusste, wie grausam diese Taten waren, sah er sie als notwendiges Übel an um das Universum zu retten. Auf einigen der Planeten nahm er Kinder auf, die er als seine eigenen Kinder großzug und sie zu Kämpfern ausbildete. Diese Kinder Thanos' wurden zu dem düsteren Kämpferbündnis Black Order; zu ihnen gehörten Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Gamora und Nebula. Gamora war Thanos' Lieblingstochter, sie selbst hasste ihn aber für das was er ihr und ihrem Planeten angetan hatte. Im Laufe ihrer Ausbildung befahl Thanos Gamora und Nebula oft, gegeneinander anzutreten. Da Gamora jeden Kampf gewann, riss Thanos Nebula nach jeder Niederlage ein Körperteil aus und ersetzte es durch ein mechanisches. Schließlich erfuhr Thanos von den Infinity-Steinen; mächtigen Steinen, die sein Vorhaben, die Hälfte des Lebens im Universum auszulöschen, erheblich vereinfachen konnten. Thanos machte es zu seinem Hauptziel, alle sechs Infinity-Steine zu versammeln, da deren geballte Macht es ihm erlauben würde, sein Ziel mit nur einem Fingerschnipsen zu erreichen. Um die Macht sämtlicher Infinity-Steine bündeln zu können, fiel Thanos mit seinen Lakaien auf der Sternenschmiede Nidavellir ein, wo er dem Zwergenschmied Eitri befahl, ihm einen Infinity-Handschuh zu schmieden. Eitri willigte panisch ein, damit Thanos das Leben seines Volks verschonen würde, nachdem er aber den Handschuh erhalten hatte, schlachtete Thanos alle 300 Zwerge auf dem Stern ab und ließ allein Eitri am Leben. Streben nach den Infinity-Steinen Mit dem Infinity-Handschuh in seinem Besitz, begann Thanos die Suche nach den Infinity-Steinen. Dabei verließ er sich jedoch größtenteils auf seine Handlanger und den Black Order. Er schickte Gamora los, um den Seelenstein zu finden, diese kehrte aber mit leeren Händen zurück. Um den Raumstein zu erhalten, welcher sich auf der Erde innerhalb des Tesserakts befindet, macht Thanos einen Deal mit dem gefallenen Asen Loki. Er gibt Loki die Macht über seine Chitauri, mit denen Loki die Erde erobern soll und den Tesserakt in seinen Besitz bringen soll. Dank das Eingreifen der Avengers scheitert Loki jedoch. Als einer von Thanos' Dienern ihm von diesem Vorfall berichtet und ihm erklärt wie gefährlich die Avengers doch sind, lächelt Thanos lediglich. Da er den Raumstein nun erst mal nicht in die Hände bekommen wird, macht Thanos stattdessen einen Deal mit dem Kree Ronan. Dieser soll für ihn den Kraft-Stein besorgen und im Gegenzug wird Thanos den Planeten Xandar - die Feinde der Kree - auslöschen. Dafür stellt Thanos Ronan sogar seine Töchter Nebula und Gamora zur Seite. Bei dem Versuch, den Stein von den Guardians of the Galaxy zu stehlen verrät Gamora jedoch Ronan und schließt sich den Guardians stattdessen an. Nachdem Ronans erster Versuch gescheitert ist, wird er vor Thanos gerufen wo er sich wie ein trotziges Kind verhält. Als Ronan fordert, dass Thanos ihn ernst nimmt, erwidert Thanos dass er kein bisschen von Ronan beeindruckt ist und dass er ihn auch dafür verantwortlich macht, dass Gamora abtrünnig geworden ist. Er verspricht Ronan, ihre Abmachung einzuhalten wenn dieser ihm den Infinity-Stein besorgt. Er droht aber auch, den Himmel in Ronans Blut zu färben falls dieser erneut scheitern sollte. Nachdem Ronan den Stein tatsächlich erhalten hat, kontaktiert er Thanos und offenbart dass er den Stein gefunden hat. Thanos befiehlt Ronan, ihm den Stein sofort zu bringen aber Ronan fragt sich, warum er dies tun sollte. Im Gegenzug würde Thanos lediglich Xandar zerstören und das kann Ronan mit dem Stein auch selbst erledigen. Während Thanos Ronan noch warnt über seine nächste Aktion gründlich nachzudenken absorbiert Ronan die Macht des Infinity-Steins und schwört Thanos, ihn zu jagen nachdem er Xandar zerstört hat. Nach Ronans Tod landet der Infinity-Stein im Besitz des Nova-Corps und ist somit ebenfalls außerhalb von Thanos' Reichweite. Nachdem einige seiner Versuche, die Steine zu erhalten, gescheitert sind, beschließt Thanos sich nun endlich selbst um die Sache zu kümmern. Er zieht sich einen Infinity-Handschuh an und zieht aus um die Steine in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Jagd nach Kraft-, Raum- und Realitätsstein Thanos begibt sich zuerst nach Xandar, wo er die gesamte Bevölkerung abschlachtet und den Kraft-Stein an sich reißt. Daraufhin begibt sich Thanos auf sein Flaggschiff, die Sanctuary II, und folgt der Spur des Raumsteins. Dieser befindet sich an Bord eines Schiffs, welches die Überlebenden Asen von Asgard, einschließlich Heimdall, Thor und Loki, sowie Hulk, mit sich trägt. Thanos und der Black Order fallen auf dem Schiff ein und in dem resultierenden Kampf wird der Großteil der Bevölkerung Asgards von Thanos getötet. Hulk versucht, Thanos niederzuschlagen, dieser ist aber wenig beeindruckt und kann Hulk schließlich zu Boden strecken. Mit seiner letzten verbliebenen Macht teleportiert Heimdall Hulk auf die Erde, damit dieser sie vor Thanos' Ankunft warnen kann, und wird dafür von Thanos mit Corvus Glaives Glefe erstochen und getötet. Loki spricht daraufhin Thanos an und händigt ihm als Zeichen der Ehrerbietung - und damit Thanos Thor verschont - den Tesserakt aus, den er vor Asgards Zerstörung von dem Planeten geschmuggelt hat. Thanos ist zufrieden, zerbricht den Tesserrakt und verleibt seinem Infinity-Handschuh den Raumstein ein, der sich darin befand. Er befiehlt der Black Order daraufhin, auf die Erde zu ziehen und die beiden Infinitysteine zu besorgen, die sich dort befinden. Als er hört, dass Thanos' Truppen auf die Erde ziehen wollen, bietet Loki sich ihnen als Führer an, da er Erfahrung mit dem Planeten hat. Thanos wimmelt ihn mit der Bemerkung ab, dass Lokis einzige Erfahrung seine Niederlage dort ist, aber Loki verbeugt sich vor Thanos und schwört ihm seine unsterbliche Treue. Im selben Moment versucht er aber blitztschnell, Thanos einen Dolch in die Kehle zu rammen. Thanos stoppt den Angriff jedoch mit der Macht des Raumsteins und packt Loki an der Kehle und hebt ihn mühelos in die Luft. Er spricht amüsiert von der Ironie von Lokis letzten Worten - der unsterblichen Loyalität - und erwürgt Loki, welcher noch ausspuckt dass Thanos niemals ein Gott sein wird. Thanos wirft dem von Ebony Maw gefangenen Thor Lokis Leiche vor die Füße und befiehlt seinen Kindern erneut, die Steine auf der Erde zu finden. Er befiehlt ihnen, sich nach erfolgreicher Mission mit ihm auf Titan zu treffen, und verursacht mithilfe des Kraft-Steins ein gigantisches Feuer, dass das Schiff verzehrt und somit sämtliche Überlebende Asen tötet. Thanos und seine Kinder hingegen werden von Thanos im letzten Moment auf die Sanctuary II zurückteleportiert. Während der Black Order die Erde attackiert, reist Thanos nach Knowhere, der Heimat des Collectors, in dessen Sammlung sich der Realitätsstein befindet. Thanos sorgt für unsägliches Leid und brennt die Raumstation nieder, woraufhin Tivan ihm den Realitätsstein gibt. Kurz darauf tauchen Gamora, Drax, Mantis und Star Lord auf um den Stein vor Thanos zu finden. Sie finden eine friedliche Raumstation vor und sehen kurz darauf, wie Thanos den Collector verhört um den Stein zu finden. Als er Thanos sieht, der für den Tod seiner Familie verantwortlich ist, will Drax sich auf diesen stürzen. Er wird allerdings vom Rest der Guardians zurückgehalten. Stattdessen stürzt sich Gamora auf Thanos, sticht diesem ihre Klinge in die Kehle und in die Brust und tötet ihn. Thanos stürzt zu Boden und stirbt, es stellt sich jedoch schnell heraus dass alles, was die Guardians gesehen haben, nur eine Illusion ist, die vom Realitätsstein herbeigeführt wurde, den Thanos bereits besitzt. Als die Guardians ihn nun attackieren, kann Thanos sie mühelos niederschlagen und sogar Gamora packen. Quill, der Gamora zuvor versprechen musste dass er sie töten wird, falls sie Thanos in die Hände fallen würde, will sein Versprechen schweren Herzens wahr machen und schießt auf sie. Die Projektile verwandeln sich aufgrunds Thanos' Nutzen des Realitätssteins jedoch in Seifenblasen und Quill steht unbewaffnet vor dem amüsierten Thanos. Anstatt Quill zu töten teleportiert sich Thanos jedoch mit Gamora zurück auf sein Raumschiff und lässt Quill und die besiegten Guardians zurück. Der Seelenstein Zurück auf der Sanctuary II offenbart Thanos Gamora, dass er vor einiger Zeit Nebula gefangen hat, als diese sich auf sein Schiff geschlichen hat um ihn zu töten. Durch Folter und das Lesen von Nebulas Erinnerungsspeicher hat Thanos erfahren, dass Gamora damals in ihrer Mission, den Seelenstein zu finden, doch nicht gescheitert ist. Sie hat eine Karte gefunden die zum Seelenstein führt, hat diese aber verbrannt damit der Stein Thanos nicht in die Hände fällt. Indem Thanos Nebula foltert und ihr schlimme Schmerzen zufügt, zwingt Thanos Gamora, ihm zu verraten dass der Seelenstein sich auf dem Planeten Vomir befindet. Thanos reist mit Gamora nach Vomir, die ihn zum Fundort des Steins führt. Es ist eine Klippe auf einem hohen Berg, und als die beiden ankommen, werden sie von einem Wächter erwartet. Der Wächter spricht die beiden mit Namen an und Thanos ist überrascht, dass der Mann die beiden kennt. Der Wächter erwidert dass er den Namen jeder Person kennt, die den Stein erhalten will, und verrät dass es sich beim Seelenstein um einen besonderen Infinity-Stein handelt. Um ihn zu erhalten muss der Träger dem Stein einen Preis zahlen. Thanos erwidert, dass er bereit ist, ihn zu zahlen, und der Wächter verrät dass jener, der den Stein zu erhalten wünscht, zuerst die Seele einer Person opfern muss, die er liebt. Gamora lacht daraufhin laut und ruft gehässig, dass sie sich immer gewünscht hat dass das Universum Thanos für seine grausamen Pläne bestraft - und dies ist nun eingetroffen. Sie spottet dass Thanos den Seelenstein niemals erhalten wird, da er niemanden liebt, aber als Thanos sich umdreht, sieht Gamora dass er Tränen in den Augen hat. Sie ist amüsiert weil sie denkt, dass Thanos weint weil sein Plan gescheitert ist, aber der Wächter behauptet sanft dass Thanos nicht wegen sich weint. Tatsächlich flüstert Thanos dass er nicht zulassen kann dass sich die Geschichte von Titan wiederholt, nicht einmal um Gamoras Willen, und Gamora erkennt geschockt, was Thanos vorhat. Thanos packt sie am Arm und obwohl sich Gamora zu wehren versucht, wird sie von Thanos über die Klippen gestoßen und stirbt als sie auf der Erde aufschlägt. Durch dieses Opfer erhält Thanos tatsächlich den Seelenstein und teleportiert sich schweren Herzens nach Titan, um sich dort mit dem Black Order zu treffen. Kampf auf Titan Auf Titan findet Thanos jedoch das abgestürzte Schiff von Ebony Maw, sowie den Zauberer Dr. Strange vor, der der Träger des Zeit-Steins ist. Auf Thanos' Nachfrage bestätigt Strange ihm, dass Maw gestorben ist, und Thanos behauptet traurig dass er bis zum Schluss seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat, indem er Strange und den Stein nach Titan gebracht hat. Strange hält Thanos hin, indem er mit ihm spricht und ihm droht. Er fragt Thanos über seine Motivation aus und Thanos verrät ihm vom Tod von Titan. Er verrät außerdem dass er, wenn er die Hälfte des Lebens im Universum ausgelöscht hat, sich auf seine Terrasse zurückziehen wird - in dem WIssen, das Universum gerettet zu haben. Thanos' Monolog erlaubt Dr. Stranges Begleitern, Iron Man und Spider-Man, Thanos mit einem großen Trümmerteil des Raumschiffs in den Erdboden zu rammen. Thanos bricht jedoch mit der Macht des Infinity-Handschuhs aus dem Trümmerteil hervor und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen ihm und den drei Avengers. Auch Star Lord, sowie Mantis und Nebula, die ebenfalls auf Titan aufgetaucht sind, helfen mit. Als Dr. Strange erkennt, dass Thanos seine Faust schließen muss um die Macht des Infinity-Handschuhs zu wechseln, bzw. zu nutzen, fesselt er Thanos' offene Hand mit seinem Umhang. Im Verlauf des Kampfs können die Avengers Thanos in die Defensive drängen bis sie ihn mit vereinten Kräften (durch Spinnenweben, Magie sowie Seilen) an Ort und Stelle festhalten. Thanos versucht sich freizureißen, wird jedoch kaltgestellt als Mantis auf ihn springt und in seinen Geist eindringt. Während Thanos ruhiggestellt ist, versuchen Iron Man und Spider-Man, ihm den Handschuh vom Arm zu ziehen. Mantis erkennt jedoch, dass in Thanos' Kopf große Trauer und Verlust herrschen, und als Nebula und Quill den Seelen-Stein an Thanos' Handschuh sehen, erkennen sie voller Schrecken, dass Thanos Gamora dafür geopfert haben muss. Obwohl Stark und Peter es fast geschafft haben, Thanos den Handschuh zu entreißen, bricht Mantis' Bann als Star Lord Thanos voller Wut über den Verlust Gamoras ins Gesicht schlägt. Thanos springt auf, zieht den Handschuh zurück und attackiert die Avengers und Guardians mit der geballten Macht seines Infinity-Handschuhs: Er richtet die Hand auf den Mond, der Titan umkreist, und bricht dessen Oberfläche auf und schleudert die Trümmer auf seine Gegner auf Titan. Alle werden von den Bruchteilen umhergeworfen und während Spider-Man umherschwingt und seine bewusstlosen Verbündeten rettet, greift Iron Man erneut Thanos an. Er kann aber nichts ausrichten und wird von Thanos schließlich mit seiner eigenen Klinge aufgespießt. Bevor Thanos den verletzten Iron Man entgültig hinrichten kann, schließt Dr. Strange einen Pakt mit Thanos und händigt ihm den Zeitstein im Tausch für das Leben seiner Freunde aus. Nachdem Thanos den Stein an seinem Handschuh befestigt hat, teleportiert er sich auf die Erde, nach Wakanda, Universeller Genozid In Wakanda liefern sich der Black Order und die Outriders derweil einen Kampf mit den Soldaten Wakandas sowie den Avengers, die Vision verteidigen in dessen Kopf sich der letzte Infinity-Stein, der Gedanken-Stein, verbirgt. Obwohl die Outriders und der Black Order besiegt wurden, teleportiert sich Thanos in den Dschungel von Wakanda und läuft langsam auf Vision zu. Sämtliche Avengers, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen, fegt er zur Seite ohne auch nur stehen zu bleiben. Um zu verhindern, dass Thanos den letzten Infinity-Stein erhält, zerstört Scarlet Witch diesen, womit sie auch ihren Geliebten Vision tötet. Daraufhin bricht Scarlet Witch weinend zusammen, Thanos zeigt sich aber keineswegs aus der Fassung - obwohl sein Plan mit der Vernichtung des Steins ja gescheitert ist. Stattdessen behauptet er simpel, dass keine Zeit zum Trauern ist und dass Zeit generell keine Rolle spielt. Mit dem Zeit-Stein dreht der die Zeit soweit zurück, dass Vision noch lebt, und reißt diesem den Infinity-Stein aus dem Schädel. Dies tötet Vision und Thanos fügt den letzten der sechs Steine in seinen Infinity-Handschuh ein. Während eine gewaltige Menge an Energie Thanos durchströmt, wird dieser plötzlich von einem Angriff Thors von den Füßen geworfen. Thor, der in Nidavellir eine mächtige Waffe geschmiedet hat - den Sturmbrecher, der auch Thanos töten kann - wirft die Axt auf Thanos und obwohl dieser sie mit einem Energiestrahl aus dem Handschuh aufhalen will, fliegt die Axt weiter und landet mitten in Thanos' Brust. Geschwächt geht Thanos zu Boden und Thor nähert sich ihm. Er erinnert Thanos an sein Versprechen von damals, dass Thanos für den Mord an Loki sterben wird, aber Thanos behauptet spöttisch dass Thor auf seinen Kopf hätte zielen sollen, wenn er ihn wirklich töten gewollt hätte. Stattdessen schnipst Thanos mit dem Finger und lässt sich nach hinten in ein Portal fallen, dass ihn auf einen anderen Planeten bringt. Durch Thanos' Fingerschnipsen konnte dieser jedoch die Macht der sechs Infinity-Steine freisetzen und seinen Plan, die Hälfte sämtlichen Lebens des Universums auszulöschen, in die Tat umsetzen. Während die Avengers und ihre Verbündeten noch überlegen, was passiert ist, erkennt Nebula geschockt, dass Thanos gewonnen hat. Im selben Moment lösen sich überall auf der Erde - und überall im Universum - Menschen in Staub auf. Auch die Avengers werden von Thanos' Fluch nicht verschont und Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Drax, Groot, Mantis, Doctor Strange, Bucky Barnes, Black Panther, Nick Fury und Maria Hill werden zu Staub und sterben. Gleichzeitig erreicht der von seinen Wunden geheilte Thanos eine Hütte in einer idyllischen Landschaft und schaut lächelnd in den Sonnenuntergang. Tod Um zu verhindern, dass seine Taten mithilfe der Infinity-Steine rückgängig gemacht werden können, nutzt Thanos ein weiteres Mal die Macht der Steine um sie zu zerstören. Dies führt dazu, dass die restlichen Avengers, als sie Thanos aufsuchen um Rache zu nehmen, einen schwer verletzten Thanos vorfinden - die Energie der Steine hat ihn völlig entkräftet - und Thor enthauptet Thanos schließlich hasserfüllt nachdem sie erkennen, dass seine Tat nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen ist. Allerdings gelingt es den Avengers fünf Jahre später, mithilfe von Hank Pym in die Zeit zurückzureisen; sie planen, dort die Infinity-Steine zu sammeln um die Vernichtung der Hälfte allen Lebens rückgängig zu machen. Während sie dies tun, erfährt die Version von Thanos aus dem Jahr 2014 durch Nebula, die die Erinnerungen ihrer Zukunfts-Version erhält, als diese in 2014 erscheint, dass Thanos in der Zukunft Erfolg haben wird und getötet werden wird. Sie erfährt aber auch von den Plänen der Avengers, was Thanos dazu verleitet, seine Version von Nebula - die noch böse ist - die Avengers zu infiltrieren und es ihm zu ermöglichen, seine Armee und sein Flaggschiff in die Zukunft zu bringen. Obwohl sie das Avengers-Hauptquartier zerstören, gelingt es den Avengers, alle Infinity-Steine zusammenzubringen und mit einem Fingerschnipsen Hulks sämtliches Leben, das von Thanos zerstört wurde, zurückzubringen. Thanos versucht nun, den Infinity-Handschuh zurückzuerhalten um sämtliches Leben im Universum zu zerstören und es von Grund an Neu zu erschaffen - da er erkannt hat, dass es keinen Frieden geben wird, solange es Erinnerungen der Menschen an das gibt, das sie verloren haben. Obwohl Thanos sich den Avengers und ihren Verbündeten als mächtiger Gegner erweist, ist es schließlich Iron Man, der die Infinity-Steine versammelt und Thanos und seine gesamte Armee unter Aufopferung seines eigenen Lebens zu Staub zerfallen lässt. Galerie ThanosThrone2.jpg|Ronan spricht zu Thanos TYePIhz.png Thanos sitting on his throne.png ThanosInfinity.png ThanosMCU1.png en:Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Sklaventreiber Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:Riese Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Alternative Realität Kategorie:Tot